phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ain't Got Rhythm
Ain't Got Rhythm ''(Tôi không có nhịp điệu)'' là bài hát thực hiện bời Phineas Flynn và Sherman (còn có tên là "Swampy") trong ban nhạc Love Handel. Bài hát miêu tả lí do Swampy không muốn là một phần của buổi tái hợp ban nhạc Love Handel, với Phineas đã hoàn toàn thuyết phục được ông. Bài hát được hát tại Thư viện Công cộng Ba Bang trong tập phim "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Bài hát cũng nằm trong tuyển tập Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack và là một trong những bài hát yêu thích của hai tác giả. Trong "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, Ain't Got Rhythm được xếp hạng 8 trong những bài hát yêu thích được bầu chọn bởi fan hâm mộ chương trình Phineas and Ferb. Ain't Got Rhythm cũng là một trong 8 bài hát được phát hành lại trong tuyển tập Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lời bài hát Phineas Flynn: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm But listen what you're doing right there! With that stamp and a book You've got a real nice hook Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare Sherman: I have no idea what you're talking about I've got as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy But I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Người đàn bà: Ssh! Sherman: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you got rhythm times ten Sherman: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on T-shirts Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down Sherman: (I ain't got rhythm!) Phineas: Some funky syncopation! Sherman: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock Phineas và Sherman: A brand new generation Người trong thư viện: Brand new generation Sherman: Gonna rock a Phineas và Sherman: Brand new generation Sherman: Because I ain't got rhythm! Người đàn bà: (thở dài) Would you just go join the band? (Music style switches to a swing tune) Người trong thư viện: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, hey! Người trong thư viện: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, look at...! Người trong thư viện: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Look at that trick! Người trong thư viện: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Check it out! Look at me! (Solo trống) Sherman: Hey, I got rhythm! (Trong phiên bản Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, lời đầu của Phineas là "So you're saying that you don't have rhythm" chuyển thành "You keep saying that you don't have rhythm". Nó cũng hơi chậm hơn so với phiên bản chính. Bài hát này cũng được dùng trong bài hát Foot Stomp Mash Up trong tập Drusselsteinoween) Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở Thể loại:A đến Z Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể loại:Bài hát được Sherman hát Thể loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể loại:A